1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word line defect detecting device, and more particularly, to a detecting device for determining if a word line is short-circuited with other word lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the memory, the data can be stored through a word line and a bit line into a corresponding memory cell. However, when a first word line is short-circuited with a second word line, if a data is to be written into a first memory cell corresponding to the first word line, the data is simultaneously written into a second memory cell corresponding to the second word line. In this way, the data pre-stored in the second memory cell is damaged. Therefore, an incorrect data is obtained when the second memory cell is read, causing a great inconvenience.